The Gypsy Wolf & The Unforbidden Love
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A OUAT story about a Gypsy Wolf name Shiro who goes on an epic quest of a lifetime.
1. The Birth of Shiro

Once upon a time in the enchanted forest, a group of caravans was making it's way to the next town. These caravans belong to a group of gypsies. Gypsies are traveling folks who travel from town to town telling fortunes and playing music. They also love to dance during the night. They are not very popular with some of the townspeople, often mistaken them for thieves and swindlers. But that didn't stop them from traveling the world. Riding in the main caravan is a lovely couple. The man, who was in his late 30s, has a strong build. His flawless skin is ebony, his spiky hair is jet black and his eyes are blue. His clothing is his Gypsy leader outfit. Laying on his shoulder is his beautiful wife, who is slightly younger than him. Her skin is ebony, her beautiful long hair is blonde, and her eyes are amber. Her clothing is a standard female Gypsy outfit. "Leon, my love. When do you want to try again? I want to bear our child for you," said his wife while wrapping he arms around him. "Maria. I know you want to try again but we couldn't make a child. We've tried many times, even after our wedding night, but we couldn't," said Leon. She looks down and said "I know, Leon. But I really want a baby so we can love and care. It's just…I wish we have a baby." "I know, my love. Once we camp out for the night, then we can try again," said Leon as he kisses her softly. She kisses him back and smile. Even though they are a happy couple, they could never have a child. They have been trying for many moons, but had no luck. But unknown to them, a mysterious figure was about to make their wish come true…for a price.

Nighttime has come to the enchanted forest. The caravans has circle themselves around the campfire. All the gypsies gather around to talk about past events and techniques that they learned over the years. While they are doing that, Leon and Maria sneak away to a more secluded place of the forest so that they won't be disturbed. She was blushing up a storm as she was kissing his neck softly, showing her desire for the man she fallen in love with. They made it to a small lake and Leon looks at her with love in his eyes. "Ready to try again, my love?" asked Leon in a soft voice. "Yes, my dear Leon," said Maria as she close her eyes, "kiss me…" He leans in for the kiss until a voice said "Well what do we have here? Two lovers about to make a child even though they couldn't? Hmm…" Leon gets in a defensive stance, with his scimitar out, as Maria hides behinds him. "Come on out!" screamed Leona. "No need to get loud, leader of gypsies," said the voice with a soft chuckle. Coming out of the bushes is a strange man wearing a red robe. His skin is a bit gold-like, his eyes are blue and was giving them a snake-like grin. "Who are you?" asked Maria in a soft voice. He bows at them and said "My name is Rumplestilskin, dearie. I see that you are going to have your lovemaking again yes?" "Are you spying on us?!" screamed Leon. "Perish the thought, dearie. I just know it would end with a child not being made. I can help you with that," said Rumplestilskin in a calm voice. Leon was about to chew him out, but Maria stopped him and said "You help us getting a child? Why?" He looks at her and said "Well, it must be a pain for you two for not having a child. So I am willing to give you a child of your own. However, a deal must be made." "What kind of deal?" asked Leon as he put away his scimitar and looks at Rumplestilskin. "The deal, dearie, is this. I would give you a child of your own who you can raise and love. But, once he is 13 years old, he must work for me. I'll give you two time to talk. But please make it quick," said Rumplestilskin. Leon turns to his wife and said "I don't know. This sounds to good to be true, Maria." "I know. But what choice to we have? I want a baby so much. Let's take the deal," said Maria. "You're sure, Maria?" asked Leon as he holds her hands. "Yes, my love," said Maria. He nods as he turns to Rumplestilskin, who hold out his hand and said "So, do we have a deal, dearie?" He goes to him and shakes his hand. "You got a deal, Rumplestilskin," said Leon. Just as he shakes her hand, Maria's belly starts growing to the from of a 2-week pregnant woman. "Oh dear…" said Maria in a soft voice. Leon turns to her and see her belly. "Maria. You're pregnant," said Leon. She rubs he belly and smiles. "I'm so happy, my love," said Maria with a smile. "Thank you, Rumplestilskin," said Leon. "It was nothing, dearie. Just don't forget about our deal," said Rumplestilskin as he heads on his way. The couple chuckles softy as they head back to their group.

As the couple comes back, they are greeted with cheers as they see Maria's belly swollen with their future child. They surround the couple and praise them for they know that they will have a future leader. Maria blushes softly as she was accepting gifts from her fellow gypsies. As for Leon, he was speaking with his close friends talks about the finally to having their own child.

9 months later, Leon was waiting outside his caravan as his wife was giving birth to their first child. He was nervous, which is new to him because he was never afraid of anything. He was a fearless leader who always found a way to get out of impossible traps and manage to survive. Just as he was about to blink, he hears a soft cry. He comes in and sees Maria holding a healthy crying baby boy. He smiles and look at at his son. His short hair is sliver and his soft skin is ebony. As he opens his eyes, Leon sees that his eyes are forest green. "He is beautiful, my love," said Maria with a smile. "He is, my Maria. He needs a name," said Leon as he holds his son in his arms. "I know the perfect name. Shiro," said Maria. He nods as he looks at Shiro and said "Welcome to the world, Shiro."


	2. The Day In The Life of Young Shiro

6 years has passed since the birth of Shiro. The caravans have rested near the mountain side to go over their inventory. Leon was looking over their gold and items they have earned while Maria was teaching Shiro to play the sitar. He has grown into a young 6-year old male. His soft ebony skin, his calm forest green eyes, and his long silver hair has it's charm. His clothing is a child's version of Leon's gypsy outfit. He's holding his sitar, a gift for his 6th birthday, with pride and gets ready to learn. "Now Shiro, the art of sitar playing has been passed down to many generations of Gypsies. Before I was married to my beloved Leon, I was a master sitar player," said Maria in a proud voice. "Wow...that's amazing, mother," said Shiro as he sits next to her and readies his sitar. "Now, I will play some simple notes. Pay close attention, Shiro," said Maria as she gets her sitar out. He looks on to see his mother play. She takes a deep breath and plays a soft yet familiar song that Shiro knows. He smiles softly as he sways his head to the medley. She stops playing and blushes softly. "Do you enjoy that? It's the lullaby I played to you when you was little, Shiro," said Maria. "I knew that song was familiar, mother. I fell in love with that song," said Shiro. "Also, the music we play have some magic into them and every time we play our magic gets stronger. Always remember that," said Maria. He nods softly. "Now, you play a song. Any song will do," said Maria. He takes a deep soft breath and start to play a soft song of his own. His music is a mixture of a quiet medley with a bit of some Gypsy flair in it. Maria smiles at him proudly and holds him gently. He stops playing and smiles at her. "How was that, mother?" asked Shiro. "Beautiful, my dear Shiro. You have mastered the art of sitar playing," said Maria as she kisses him softly on the cheek. Leon comes up to them and said "Shiro, your mother and I have to talk about something important. In the meantime, you can go and play with your friends." "Yes, father," said Shiro as he gets up and heads out of his caravan.

Once he left, Leon and Maria looked at each other with concern looks into their face. "Leon..." said Maria as if she was thinking the same thing as Leon was thinking. "I know, my love. 7 more years and then Shiro is forced to work with Rumple," said Leon. "I know. This was my fault. I know we shouldn't have taken the deal, but I really want to bear your child, my love," said Maria as she was starting to cry. He holds her and said "It's ok, my love. What's done is done. Right now, we need to train him to fight Rumple and any evil foolish enough to pick a fight with him." Maria nods and lays her head on his chest. She sees a necklace with a golden crescent moon and said "My little Shiro..."

Outside, Shiro was walking around the camp seeing his fellow gypsies resting and telling stories. They look up and bows at Shiro. He smiles and said "My fellow gypsies. Thank you but I'm just want to enjoy the winds of our earth mother." They chuckles softly, but respect his wishes. As he was walking, a fellow gypsy named Bingar was coming up to him. His skin was light brown, short blond hair and brown eyes. He's slightly younger than Shiro and is wearing his normal Gypsy clothing. "Ah, the sliver prince has come," said Bingar with a grin. "Very funny, old friend. I've seen you have ditch your chores again. Going for a record?" asked Shiro as he chuckles softly. "Oh Shiro. You know me. I am the Gypsy of Love. I can't let some simple chores hold me back from the lovely girls in camp," said Bingar as a bunch of female gypsies come up to them and surround them. As Bingar was being greeted by the girls, Shiro slipped away quietly and heads into the forest for some quiet.

Once he was in the forest, he goes to a giant rock and sits on top of it. He takes a deep breath and starts to sing a soft song: _"This is my own life, the life that I have chose. No one has any say, for I have been rose. This is my own life, the life that I have chose..."_ Before he can sing some more, he hears a scream from the far end of the forest. He get up and heads to the source of the scream. A few seconds later, he sees a raven-haired girl slightly younger than him surrounded by snarling wolves. He runs up and starts playing his sitar to calm the wolves down and fall under his spell. "Now my forest friends. Leave this girl alone," said Shiro in a calm voice. The wolves bows at him and runs off into the forest. He turns to the girl and looks at her calmly. Her hair is raven black, curly at the end to ringlets to the middle of her back, her flawless face has a couple of freckles on the top edge of her cheeks and her eyes are blue. Her clothing is a velvet dress with rubies stitched to it. "Are you ok?" asked Shiro in a calm voice. "Y..yes. Those wolves are really scary. Thank you," said the girl as her wipes her tears away. "They are not really scary. They just looking for food," said Shiro as he gets a scarf and wipes her tears away. She blushes softly as she looks into his soft green eyes. "There we go. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry," said Shiro. "Thank you. May I as for your name, my hero?" asked the girl. "My name is Shiro the Gypsy, milady," said Shiro as he holds her hand and kisses it softly. "Nice name, Shiro. My name is Elena," said Elena as she blushes some more. "So, what a beautiful girl like you doing wondering in the forest? Surely the forest is a dangerous place and it's dangerous to go alone," said Shiro. "Well, it wasn't my fault. I was merely went shopping with my overprotective brothers and I got bored so I went on my little adventure into the woods. As I was looking at the many flowers and cute bunnies, I heard some singing deep in the forest. I follow the song until I ran into those wolves," said Elena as she rubs the back of her head. "Oh...you was listening to a soft song of mine. It's a work in progress, Elena," said Shiro. "That was you? It sounded so nice. Even though it was short, it was beautiful," said Elena as she smiles at him. Before he could say anything, a tall hooded figure appears behind Elena and chuckles. "So there you are, Elena," said the hooded figure. She turns around and said "Dullahan, my dear brother. How did you find me?" asked Elena as she hugs him. "I can sense where you are, little sis," said Dullahan as he hugs her and looks at Shiro, "I see that you look after my little Elena. Thank you, Gypsy." Shiro bows at them and said "You're welcome, Dullahan. Also, my name is Shiro." He nods and said "Shiro...interesting name. Well, I'll be sure that Elena will see you again soon." After he said that, they disappear in a cloud of black smoke leaving a small sack of gold for Shiro. He picks it up and put it in his pouch as he heads back to camp.

(Leon & Maria's Caravan)

Shiro comes into his parents' caravan and sees Leon holding his scimitar proudly while his mother was looking at him calmly. "Shiro, my son. So good to see you come in. There are some things that I want to discuss with you," said Leon. "What is it, father?" asked Shiro. "Tomorrow, I am going to teach you the art of the sword and learn what it feels like to become a hero," said Leon. "A hero? That's interesting, father. And this is ok with you, mother," asked Shiro in a calm voice. Maria nods and said "Yes, my son. I have sense that evil will be coming to this world soon and this world will need a hero. You must train to be this world's hero." He smiles and said "Hmm…being a hero does sounds like a lot of fun. I guess it won't hurt to give it a try. Alright. Mother & father, I will train to be come this world's hero." Leon smiles and said "That's what I like to hear. We'll do your training tomorrow." Maria hugs Shiro and said "You will be a great hero, my wittle Shiro." Shiro hugs her and smiles.

In a castle far away from the outside world, Elena lays in her elegant bed in her grand room. Her room consists of the most elegant furniture and clothing money can buy. She was thinking about meeting Shiro, the gypsy who save her from the wolves and she was blushing a bit. "Shiro…such a lovely name for my lovely hero…" said Elena as she chuckles softly, "I hope I can see him again." Standing outside of her room was Dullahan, who was still cloaked and listening through the locked door. He smiles as he retires to his room. "Hmm…the little princess has a crush on the handsome gypsy boy. I should keep an eye on them and I need to let father know about this. This could be fun to see these two love birds fight to be together," said Dullahan as he closes the door to a room with a royal 'D' on it.


	3. Shiro's Hero Training

Shiro wakes up in a mysterious realm. The area is all black and hears faint heartbeats around him. He gets up and walks around a bit. "Hmm…such a strange place. I was sleeping and I woke up to this," said Shiro in a calm voice. Before he can walk some more, he hears something growling at him. He turns around and sees a giant black wolf with it's fangs out and snarling. "Oh my. You're a big one, wolf," said Shiro as he tries not to get scared. The wolf growls as it was getting close to him. Shiro backs away slowly and falls on the dark floor. The wolf got to him and lowers it's head to Shiro's face level. He looks into its eyes and sees himself with a wolf tail. "Is that…me?" said Shiro in a puzzled voice. Before he can look more into the wolf's eyes, straps of darkness grabs his limbs and sinking his body into the darkness. He tries to fight free but the more he struggles, the more he sinks in the darkness quicker. _Submit to your fate…_ "What?" said Shiro as he was sinking in the darkness. _Submit to your fate…_ Before the darkness engulfs him, he woke up sweating and panting softly. He looks at his parents who is sleeping soundly in their bed and breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the earth mother that it was a dream. A terrible one, but a dream nevertheless," said Shiro as he wipes the sweat from his face, "but what does that saying means? Submit to my fate? What fate? Maybe I will ask father and mother about this." With that said, he lays back down the falls back into the land of dreams.

As the sun was coming up on the caravans, Shiro was waking up and sees Maria fixing him some breakfast. "Morning, mother," said Shiro with a grin. "Good morning, my son. Here is your breakfast," said Maria as she serves him cooked eggs, cooked ham, and a cup of warm milk. "This looks yummy, mother," said Shiro in a calm voice. "Best eat your breakfast, my son. Leon is waiting in the forest area for your training," said Maria as she started eating her breakfast. He nods as he starts eating his breakfast. As he was eating, he was thinking about Elena, the girl he saved the other day from a pack of wolves, and wonders what she is doing today.

In the castle, Young Elena is hiding in the sitting room giggling softy as Dullahan was looking for her to do some lessons. His skin is slightly light, his long hair is raven black and his eyes are black. His clothing is a medieval prince outfit. "Where is that Elena? I swear that girl is more trouble than she's worth," said Dullahan as he kept looking for her. She grins as she slips out of the door and dashes to the big doors leading outside to the castle. "Yay! I'm free! No lessons for me today!" cheered Elena as she was almost at the doors. But she was caught by Wolf, her 2nd older brother. His skin is normal light, his short hair is brown and his eyes are golden. His clothing is a medieval style normal village outfit. "Hello, wittle Elena," said Wolf with a grin. "Drats! I can't believe my brother would send you, Wolf," said Elena as she pouts at him cutely. He chuckles softly and said "You're so cute when you pout, dear sister." She sticks her tongue out cutely and shudders as she sees Dullahan appears in front of them. "Thank you, Wolf. I knew I can count on you," said Dullahan. Wolf scoffs and said "Without me, you cant do anything right like finding our little sister, brother." Dullahan shakes his head as he turns to Elena and said "Elena, my dear sister. You need to learn your lessons if you want to become a princess." "But Dullahan…those lessons are so boring. And besides, I doubt anyone would want a refined kept woman," said Elena while pouting. "But you do have a thing with that Gypsy boy who saved you," said Dullahan with a grin. She blushes as he was talking about Shiro. Just hearing his name makes her heart flutter and said "F…fine. But I'm doing it for Shiro. Not for you, Dullahan." "Of course, Princess Elena," said Dullahan as he summons tutors to take her. Wolf let her go and said "Be a good wittle princess, dear sister." She glares at him and said "Don't push it, Tracker Wolf." After she said that and sticks her tongue out at him, she walks off with her tutors for her lessons. Once she was away, Wolf turns to Dullahan and said "So, brother of mine, did you tell father about our dear little princess' love on the Gypsy boy from yesterday?" "Not yet. I have been busy with royal stuff and dealing with the swarm of women wanting me to be their husband," said Dullahan. "Yeah I know what you mean. Me and Ruby are getting very close. I think she might be the one," said Wolf with a grin. "How Ruby would ever fall in love with you is still a mystery to me, Wolf," said Dullahan in a calm voice. "It's because my wolfish good looks," said Wolf with a grin. "Oh please. Your wolfish good looks would be more suited to a young lady in waiting than with the queen of wolves," said Dullahan. "Hey! She's a lovely lady!" screamed Wolf as his tail comes out. "Oh you want to go, brother?" asked Dullahan as he brings out his sword and change his eyes red. Before either of the was going to do something, a bell has rang for Dullahan. He puts his sword away and said "It seems Father has called for me, brother. So, we'll deal with this later." "Humph, fine by me, brother. I'm going to court Ruby," said Wolf as he calm down and heads out to see Ruby. "Ugh…he's going to be the death of me one day. Oh well, better see what father wants," said Dullahan as he heads to see his father.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Shiro come in to see if his father is there but he wasn't. "Strange. Father should be here by now," said Shiro as he rubs his head. Unknown to Shiro, Leon was on the branch of the tree with his sword ready and grinning. As Shiro was looking around, Leon drops from the tree to land a hit on Shiro. Shiro sensed it and dodges his attack barely. Leon grins as he looks at him and said "Nice reflex, son." "What are you trying to do, father?! Kill me?!" screamed Shiro in a panicked state. "Your training start…now!" screamed Leon as he dashing at him. Shiro dodges the strikes of Leon's attacks. "This is your 1st lesson. A hero must handle an armed opponent without a weapon of his own. If this ever happens, a hero must think quickly to turn the fight to his own favor," said Leon as he keeps swinging his sword at him. He was dodging them elegantly thanks to the many dance lessons from his mother and is thinking a way to disarm his father. _*Think, Shiro. Think…*_ thought Shiro as a idea pops in his head. As Leon makes a strike, he sidesteps him, hits him with a disarming punch, holds his sword and points it at his father. Leon was surprised. The great Gypsy leader bested by a kid who is his son. "I've bested you father," said Shiro. He smiles and said "Very good, Shiro. You've completed your 1st lesson of being a hero. Can I have my sword back?" "Oh yeah," said Shiro as he give his father's sword back to him. He smiles and give Shiro a wooden staff. "Your first weapon, my son. Be one with your weapon," said Leon. "Thank you, father. So what is the 2nd lesson?" asked Shiro. Leon chuckles as he claps his hands and, as if on cue, a group of his personal men comes out of the bushes and surrounds Shiro. He looks and counts about ten men, some armed with wooden weapons and other with their fists. "The 2nd lesson is for hero to overcome the odds. So, you will be fight all of my best men alone. Your staff is your weapon of choice. You think you can handle it, Shiro?" asked Leon. Shiro readies his staff and said "Bring it on." He grins and said "Men…attack!" The men dashes at Shiro ready to knock him out. He starts dodging them the best as he can. However Aldan, Leon's second in command, manages to land a clean hit on Shiro's back with his wooden sword. "Gotcha, son of Leon," said Aldan with a grin. "That hurt!" screamed Shiro as he blocks an attack with his staff. "That's the point, son," said Leon with a grin. He tries to keep up with the attacks of Leon's men as his father looks on. He did get hit a couple of times, but he landed some clean and accurate hits with his staff. Ten minutes later, Shiro was standing with the help of his staff, panting softly, and around him are Leon's men beaten and bruised on the ground. Shiro had some bruises, cuts, scratches and some blood was leaking but he was grinning a soft smile. "Very good, my son. Now head back to camp to get heal up so we can begin your next lesson," said Leon. He nods as he heads back to camp. His men get up slowly and attended the wounded. Aldan gets up and walks calmly at Leon. "Tough kid, Leon. I never fought with someone so full of fight in 'em, Leon," said Aldan as he was panting softly. "Indeed. I might say that he's special," said Leon, "in the meantime, make sure that everyone is ok, Aldan. I'm going to check on Maria." "Yes, great leader," said Aldan as he bows at him. Leon smiles as he heads back to camp. Aldan chuckles and said "I see great things within Shiro. His future is very bright." He heads to Leon's men to help with the wounded.

Back at the castle, Dullahan was speaking to his father who was Dracula, the king of all vampires. His skin is light skin, jet black short hair and his eyes is soft blue. His clothing is royal dark medieval clothing with a matching black cape. "Father, I have come as you requested," said Dullahan as he bows at him. "Arise, my son. I see that you was going to fight Wolf again," said Dracula as he sips his goblet of blood. "Yes, father. I was going to put him in his place before you called for me," said Dullahan as he gets up, "so what have you call me for?" "It's about Elena," said Dracula in a calm voice. "Really? What about Elena, father?" asked Dullahan. "It seems that she was blushing softly when I read her a bedtime story last night and she was muttering a name of a certain boy. I think his name was Shiro," said Dracula. "Yes father. Shiro is the name of the Gypsy that save her from the wolves the other day," said Dullahan. "I see. That explains it. Gypsies never have noble blood within their circles and children. What makes this Shiro boy different?" said Dracula as he was in deep thought. Before Dullahan said anything, one of the maids comes in the room and screamed "My lord! My prince! Princess Elena has gone missing!" "What?! How did this happened?!" screamed Dracula. "Well her tutors told me that during her lessons, she wanted to use the bathroom and they let her. Once she went in, she turned into a bat and flies away, my lord," said the maid. "Ohh…That Elena! I'll get her and teach her lesson she'll never forget!" screamed Dullahan. "Do you even know where my wittle bat is going, Dullahan?" asked Dracula. "If I know her, she's on her way to see Shiro. Why father?" asked Dullahan. "Well, I was thinking that you should tested him on his strength and see if he is worthy of being Elena's future mate," said Dracula. He thinks about it and said "You know father…that's an wonderful idea. Besides, it's been a while since I let off some steam." "Just don't kill him, my son," said Dracula. "I'll try not to, father," said Dullahan as he disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Dracula takes a sip on his goblet and said "Shiro…such a unique name…"

Back at the caravan camp, Shiro was being treated by a healer named Namina. Her skin is ebony, her short brown hair and her eyes are violet. Her clothing is a Gypsy medical nurse outfit. "Here you go, my prince," said Namina as she hold a green elixir. He gets it, open the top and drinks it calmly. "I see your father put you through a bit of a gauntlet, no?" asked Namina while rubbing his arm calmly. He finishes the drink and said "Yeah. That's my father. He wants to make sure that I'm ready for anything. Oh, where is my mother?" "Maria? She is busy picking vegetables and fruits for dinner. I also hear that Leon, your father, is going to help her out. It would be best to use that time to rest in your caravan, my prince," said Namina in a calm voice. "Thanks for the healing and the information, Namina. I will rest up," said Shiro as he gets up, bows at her and heads to his caravan. She smiles and said "Always, my prince." She starts to stock up on her elixirs and potions.

Shiro opens the door of the caravan and heads to his bed. He falls on the bed and smiles softly. "Ahh…soft bed…" said Shiro. Before he can close his eyes, he sees the covers moving erratically. He peels the covers off and sees Elena shaking. "Elena?" said Shiro in a soft voice. She blushes and hugs him tightly. "Oh Shiro. Please, let me hide here," said Elena with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Shiro as he holds her in his arms. "I…I ran away from my lessons and my home. I know my brother will be coming and if he gets me he'll…he'll…please let me stay with you, Shiro," said Elena as she buries her face in his chest. He rubs her hair and said "Of course, my Elena. I will protect you." She looks up to him with tears in her eyes and said "R…really?" "Yes, Elena. I will protect you," said Shiro as he wipes her tears away from her face. She kisses his cheek and said "My valiant Shiro." Before he can said anything, he hears the gypsies outside screaming in terror. He gets up, grabs his staff and heads to the door. "Elena, stay in here. I'll handle it," said Shiro in a calm voice. "Please be careful, my Shiro," said Elena. "I will, Elena," said Shiro as he open the door and heads outside.

Outside, Dullahan was summoning bats to scare the gypsies and said "If you want me to stop this, then tell me where Shiro is!" Shiro comes up to him and said "You called, Dullahan?" He grins and said "Hello, Shiro. You have something that belongs to me." "Really? What ever do you mean?" asked Shiro in a playful voice. "Don't play dumb, Gypsy. Princess Elena is property of the Royal Family of Count Dracula!" screamed Dullahan in a royal voice. The gypsies got scared and hides their children in fear of the name Dracula. "Dracula? Who's he?" asked Shiro as he readies his staff. Dullahan chuckles as he pulls out his long sword and said "You don't know who he is? Well, you don't need to know about that…because you will be dead!" Shiro gulps as he gets ready. Before had a chance to blink, Dullahan dashes up to him really quick and strikes at him. Shiro blocks the attack with his staff. "You're not kidding, huh?" asked Shiro as he tries to withstand the strength of Dullahan. He pushes him off to get him off balance the dashes at him again. He dodges him and hits him on his back. "Gotcha," said Shiro. "You little…" screamed Dullahan as he recovers and summons his bats to attack him. "Bats? That's it?" said Shiro as he dodges them gracefully. As he dodges the last bat, Dullahan dashes up to him, grabs him by the neck and throws him at a tree. Shiro groans as he hits the tree and falls to the ground. "Ok…that hurt…" said Shiro as he slowly gets up. "Give up, whelp?" asked Dullahan with a snicker. "Hardly…I don't give up that easily," said Shiro as he dust himself off and get ready to fight again. As they were fighting, Elena looks on through a window and was worried for Shiro. "Oh Shiro…" said Elena in a soft voice, "this…this is my fault…" Back at the fight, Shiro was trying desperately to withstand the attacks of Dullahan who was attacking him merciless. "Give it up, gypsy! You can't win!" screamed Dullahan as he knocks the staff out of Shiro's hand and kicks him to the ground. The gypsies looked on in horror as Dullahan walks slowly at him and said "It's a shame to cut a young life short. But some vagabonds need to be put in their place." Shiro looks on as he lifts his sword and said "Goodbye, Shiro." As he strikes the sword down, something inside Shiro clicked. He grabs the sword with his hand and looks at Dullahan with yellow eyes. "What?" said Dullahan in a surprised voice. "What's wrong, Dullahan? You look like scared," said Shiro as he punches him hard to knock him on the ground. Everyone, including Elena, was shocked to see Shiro decked Dullahan with one punch. Shiro gets up and said "Leave this place, Dullahan. This is your 1st and last warning." Elena holds her hands and said "What happened to Shiro?" Dullahan gets up and before he can say anything, he hears a voice in his head. *Dullahan…* said a familiar voice in his head. "Father…" said Dullahan who knows that is was Dracula. *Return home, my son* said Dracula in his mind. "But father! He kidnapped the princess, fought against me and he hit me! That vagabond hit me! He must pay!" screamed Dullahan as his wings came out in anger. *Calm down. I will handle this and Elena. Return home at once.* said Dracula in his mind, more stern this time. "Bu…understood, father," said Dullahan as he sheaths his sword. "What's wrong? Giving up?" asked Shiro with a evil grin. "As much as I like to wipe that smug grin off you face, I must return home empty handed. But consider this you lucky day. Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky," said Dullahan as he disappear in a cloud of smoke. Shiro groans as he falls to the ground and starts coughing hard. Everyone was getting worried as Elena comes out of the caravan and holds him. "Shiro…" said Elena in a soft voice. Shiro's eyes changes back to green and holds her hand. "Elena…my Elena," said Shiro. She nods as she helps him up and takes him back to his caravan as many gypsies cheered in praise for his victory over Dullahan.

(3 hours later)

Shiro is resting in his bed with his head on Elena's lap and looking at him. He opens his eyes and sees her smiling. "Hello, my valiant knight," said Elena with a smile. "Hello, my princess," said Shiro. "I see you have won your first battle my son," said Leon as he is sitting down and smiling. "And got the girl as well," said Maria with a chuckle. "Thanks mom. Still, it does feel nice," said Shiro. Before Elena can say anything, Dracula appears in a cloud of red smoke. She hide behind Shiro as he said "Hello, Shiro and his family. I'm here for my wittle bat." She pouts as he uses her nickname. Shiro and the others bows at Dracula. He looks at Shiro and said "So you are the one who fought Dullahan. He can be a bit…royal for himself. But I do admire your fighting ability and seeing you care for Elena. So I am planning a ball for her on her 11th birthday and I want you to be part of it." "It would be an honor, my lord," said Shiro. "Really, father?" asked Elena. "Of course, Elena. But it's time for return home, wittle bat," said Dracula. She looks down and nods. She turns to Shiro and hugs him tightly. She leans to his ear and said "Thank you for saving me, my Shiro." She kisses his cheek and heads to her father. Shiro holds his cheek where she kissed and smiles at her. Dracula holds her as they disappears in a cloud of smoke. Maria smiles and said "It seems you have earned Dracula's respect, my son." "Indeed, mother. I hope Dullahan isn't too mad about losing to me," said Shiro. "I'm sure he'll be ok. As for you, I say you complete your hero training. But you have to keep on training," said Leon. Shiro smiles as he hugs both of his parents as he feels himself being a hero.

At Dracula's castle, nighttime had come to the area. In Elena's room, she lays in her bed thinking about today's events. She smiles as she didn't get scolding from Dullahan, who lost to Shiro. "Serves my brother right for picking a fight with him and being a bully," said Elena with a grin. She focus back on Shiro and blushes deeply as she remembers the kiss she gave to him on his cheek. "Oh Shiro…my Shiro. I…I'm falling for him…" said Elena as she lays down on her bed and holds a pillow, "Me and Shiro…Shiro…Shiro…" She falls a sleep and nuzzles her pillow as she thinks it's Shiro. Dracula was in his bat form hanging from her ceiling over her and chuckles softly. "So, my wittle bat loves the gypsy boy. Well, I did felt a connect between them. Also, I felt some darkness coming from Shiro but it was gone when Elena's with him. Hmm…I will keep an eye on those two, just in case," said Dracula as he flutters softly back to his room.

In Dullahan's room, he is resting in his bed healing his wounds. He was glad that Wolf is spending the night with Ruby tonight otherwise he would never hear the end of his endless teasing. "I can't believe Shiro was tough. And that punch…what a punch," said Dullahan, "last time I play the villain card." A beautiful girl from Spain lays next to him in her dark blue nightgown. Her skin is light brown, her long hair is raven black and her eyes are amber. "Dullahan, my love. You need your rest. Get some sleep," said the girl as she was holding him. "Of course, Victoria," said Dullahan as he lays down, holds her and falls asleep. She kisses him and snuggles up to him. "Good night, my prince," said Victoria as she falls asleep.


	4. Elena's Ball

6 years have passed in the Enchanted Forest. Shiro, who is now 11 years old, have been busy training and helping his fellow gypsies. He does get visits from Elena, who grew up to be a young Princess and her feelings for Shiro has grew more every day. Over the years, the gypsies have new additions to the clan. Esmeralda, a 14 year old gypsy who became Shiro's friend, her pet goat Djali & Clopin, the self-proclaim king of the gypsies. As Shiro was busy training with his staff, Esmeralda was sneaking up to him and grins softly. Once he was done with a strike, she tackles him and smiles. He looks up and said "Esmeralda. Why do you always tackle me?" "Because it's fun, Shiro," said Esmeralda with a grin. "You really enjoy this," said Shiro with a soft chuckle. She gets up and helps Shiro up. "Is that a crime now?" asked Esmeralda. He grins as he tackles her on the straw bales. "Shiro!" screams Esmeralda as she chuckles softly. "Now, we're even," said Shiro with a grin. Before she can say anything, Dracula appears in front of them. "Hello, Shiro and friend of Shiro. Am I interrupting anything?" asked Dracula with a smile. Shiro hops off and said "Oh no. We're just playing that's all, my lord." "Very good. Now, I'm here to take you to my castle home for Elena's ball tonight. I already informed your parents and they are ok with it," said Dracula. "Oh…I see. So, I should go with you then?" asked Shiro. He nods and holds out his hand. "Take me hand, Shiro," said Dracula in a calm voice. He holds his hand and in a quick second, disappears into a cloud of red smoke. Esmeralda looked on and said "Wow…"

In Elena's room, she, who is now 10 years old, was reading her book on her bed. She is now wearing her dark dress ensemble with jewels. She looks royal and she drinks her goblet of blood. She yawns softly and said "So…tonight's the ball in my honor. And as always there will be suitors who would be wanting to get my hand in marriage." "It seems that way, dearie," said a familiar voice. She looks up and sees Rumple sitting next to the window. "Godfather!" screamed Elena as she gets up, runs to him and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back and said "Oh my. You're grown since I've seen you during the naming ceremony." She blushes and said "Yes. I have grown. I miss you so much, my dear godfather. Are you here for my ball?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Also, your dear aunt is coming to the ball and some couple from India," said Rumple with a grin. "Auntie's coming?! Yay!" screamed Elena as she hops around happy. He gives her a elegant tea set and books. "Thank you, godfather," said Elena as she bows at him elegantly. "You're welcome, dearie. So, where's your father?" asked Rumple. "He said that he's bringing someone for me to play with and stay with tonight. The question is who?" asked Elena as she reads her new book. "I did heard that Gaston is coming. But he is coming by carriage, so that's not it. I must be someone you really like," said Rumple with a grin. She looks away blushing and thought about Shiro, her knight. "I…what if I am thinking of him? Maybe I'm not and why are you smiling, godfather?" asked Elena as she tries to deflect to a different question. "Oh it's nothing to be concerned about, dearie. For now, I must retire to my room and get ready for tonight," said Rumple as he bows at her and disappears in a cloud a black smoke. She tilts her head softly and said "Nothing to be concerned about. Whatever does he mean? It's probably nothing." She chuckles as she starts to drink her goblet some more.

In the main foyer of Dracula's Castle, Dracula appears in the foyer wrapped up in his cape. His many maids come in and bows at him. "My lord it is so nice to see you back home," said one of the maids as she and the other maids bows at him. "Are the preparations complete?" asked Dracula in a calm voice. "Yes, my lord. Everything is ready for tonight. And the guests are on their way as we speak," said the other maid, "if I may asked, who are you hiding under cape?" He moves his cape to reveals Shiro. "A human? Oh my. My lord, why did you bring a human here?" asked the first maid. "He's here for the Princess. And, under no circumstances, no body tries to feed on him. He is Elena's property and a guest to her ball," said Dracula in royal voice. They bow as they head off to do their duties. Shiro looked around of the foyer and "It's so big. Way bigger than my parents' caravan." "Indeed. This is my home. Living with me is my many maids, my two sons, my court and my daughter," said Dracula in a calm voice. "You all live here?" asked Shiro. "That's right. I must go seeing to the preparations. I will see you soon, Shiro," said Dracula as he heads to the grand ball room. Shiro walks around the foyer and looks at the many pictures hanging on the walls, most of them consisting of Dracula and his family. As he was looking on, a beautiful vampiric duchess comes up to him wearing an elegant medieval dress. Her skin is ebony, her long elegant hair is blond, and her eyes are violet. "Oh my. What do we have here?" said the Duchess in a soft voice. Shiro turns around and, out of instinct, bows at her. "H…hello, milady," said Shiro as he was bushing. She fans herself and said "A gentleman Gypsy. This is very interesting. What is your name, my dear?" "Oh…it's Shiro, milady," said Shiro with a smile. "Lovely name, Shiro. I am Deliria, duchess and a member of Dracula's court," said Deliria with a smile. "So nice to you meet you, Lady Deliria," said Shiro in a calm voice. "Likewise. So, are you here for Elena's Ball as the entertainment?" asked Deliria. "I'm here for Elena…" said Shiro as he looks away blushing. Deliria grins as she connect the dots. "Oh dear! You're in love with the princess?! Oh the scandal!" screamed Deliria as she was faking her fainting. Shiro blushes deeply and tries to form words. She hugs him and said "I think you would be perfect mate to her. But will you play at the ball tonight?" "O…Of course, Deliria. But I don't have my sitar with me," said Shiro in a calm voice. "Oh okay. Don't worry about it. Maybe next time, Shiro. Well I must be going now. I will see you tonight. Farewell," said Deliria as she bows at him and heads off to attend some royal business. He smiles as he keep exploring the castle while looking at the art. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes was looking at him and starts to grin softly. "Hmm…a Gypsy coming to my niece's ball. Well, I can't wait to see him," said the voice as she disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

Meanwhile, Elena comes out of her room and roam the hallways to find some fun. "Hmm…I wonder if he is here…" said Elena in a calm voice, "oh my sweet Shiro." Just as she said that, Shiro comes up to her and said "You called, Elena?" She turns around and hugs him tightly. "Shiro! You've came! But how?" asked Elena with a smile. "Well you did call me, so I had to be by your side," said Shiro with a smile. "I mean how did you get here, silly?" asked Elena. "Oh. Well, your father brought me here for your ball and I might perform a musical for you," said Shiro while blushing. "You are? That's wonderful. Oh, my auntie is coming to my ball," said Elena as she was hopping around in joy. "Auntie? Who's your auntie, Elena?" asked Shiro in a calm voice. Elena holds her mouth as she looks at him sweetly. Before he can say anything, he is grabbed from behind by a woman in her early 20s wearing a medieval dress. Her skin is light, her hair is raven black and her eyes are brown. "Well, what do we have here? A young man at my niece's ball. What's your name, victim?" asked the woman with an evil grin. "S…s…s…" said Shiro as he is in full on fright mode. "S…s…s… odd name for a victim," said the woman with an soft chuckle. "Auntie. This is Shiro, my friend and my dear knight," said Elena. She turns to look at Shiro's face and said "Shiro? Such a unique name." He gulps softly and said "T…thank you, miss…" "Regina. Queen Regina," said Regina. "Q…Queen Regina?! The Evil Queen of the lands?! The one who kidnap bad children and never return them to the parents?!" screamed Shiro as he was getting scared. "The very same. Now I could do the same to you, but you seem to have taken a liking at my niece. So you are safe…for now," said Regina as she kisses him on the cheek. He blushes deeply and looks at Elena as she smiles at her. She set him down and looks into his eyes. In his eyes, she sees a dark version of him and she smiles calmly. "It seems that we will be meeting again in the near future and under a unique circumstance," said Regina. "W…what do you mean…my Queen?" asked Shiro before he covered his mouth, shocked that he said that without even thinking. "It's ok. I didn't mind. Well, I will be in my room for tonight. I will see you tonight, Elena," said Regina with a smile. "Ok, auntie," said Elena as she hugs her tightly. Regina looks at Shiro and mouths _I will see you soon…Dark Shiro…_ Shiro gulps softly as he reads the lips. Elena lets go of Regina as she heads to her room. Elena looks at Shiro and said "Are you ok, Shiro?" "Y…yes, Elena. I am fine. Can you show me around your home?" asked Shiro in a calm voice. "Sure, Shiro. You will love my home," said Elena. He holds her hand and she gives him the tour of her home. As she was giving a tour of her home, Regina was hiding behind the corner and giggles softly. "Oh…those two will have a great future," said Regina with a smile.

In the garden of Dracula's Castle, Dullahan, who has grown a few years, was practicing his sword fighting skills while Victoria is watching him with love in her eyes. She is wearing a Victorian black dress with a blood red trim around her dress. "Oh, Dullahan. You are so strong," said Victoria as she sees her lover in his princely outfit. "Thank you, my love. I must be perfect because our mother is coming home after years traveling the world," said Dullahan as he performs a powerful thrust. "Your mother…you don't mean…" said Victoria as she holds her mouth. "That's right. Akasha, the Queen of the Damned, is coming home," said Dullahan. "Oh my…I didn't think she would be back since she went on her traveling journey. I wonder what will be ball be like?" asked Victoria. "That's a good question, my love. Knowing her, she loves to scare anyone who is with Elena," said Dullahan in a calm voice. "Man, I hate to be the guy whose with Elena now," said Victoria with a chuckle. "A guy named Shiro," said Dullahan with a laugh.

Back at the castle, Shiro and Elena is playing hide and sneak around the castle. Elena was looking around for Shiro as he was the one in hiding. "Oh where, oh where, is my wittle Shiro has gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?" sang Elena in a little song as she was looking for him. Shiro was hiding in her parents' room and chuckles softly. "There's no why she'll find me here," said Shiro in a low voice. Unknown to Shiro, a bat has flew in the room and lands on the bed. The bat then transform into a beautiful queen. Her skin is ebony, her hair is raven black, and her eyes are blue. Her clothing is a elegant vampiric queen outfit. She turns and sees Shiro in the room. _*Who is this young boy? And why is he here? Hmm…well I should play with him…*_ said the vampire in her mind. She gets up and sneaks up to him silently. As Shiro looks out of the door to look for Elena, the vampire got up to him and holds out her arms at him. She holds him from behind and whispers in his ears "Hello…victim…"

As Elena was looking for Shiro, she hears his screaming coming from her parents' room. "Shiro!" screamed Elena as she heads to her parents' room. Once she opened the door, she found Shiro being hugged to death and kissed by the vampiric queen. "Mommy!" screamed Elena as she runs up to her and hugs her tightly. "My sweet Elena. It's been so long, my sweet blood orange," said the queen as she rubs her head. "Mommy! Not in front of Shiro," said Elena as she was blushes deeply. "Shiro? So that's the name of this sweet cutie I have in my arms," said the queen with a grin. Shiro blushes softly at her. "My name is Akasha, Queen of Vampires and mother of Dullahan, Wolf & Elena," said Akasha. "Oh…it's nice to see you, my Queen," said Shiro. "Oh you're such a cutie," said Akasha as she kisses him. He blushes some more. "So, I can't wait for the party tonight, Elena. I bet it will be a night to remember," said Akasha with a smile. "Indeed, my Queen. It should be fun," said Shiro in a happy voice. "Oh! I do have a special gift for you, Elena," said Akasha. "Really, mommy? What is it?" asked Elena. She claps her hands and sees a beautiful bat comes in the room and transform into a beautiful girl who is 9 years old. Her skin is ebony, her long following hair is black and her eyes are yellow. Her clothing is a standard India outfit. "Mama. Where are we? And who are those kids?" asked the little girl while holding her arm. "Raksha, this is Elena, your sister and Shiro, her friend," said Akasha. She looks at them and said "H…hello." Elena hugs her tightly and said "Yay! I got a sister! Thank you, mommy!" Raksha hugs her and smiles. She looks at Shiro and blushes at him. "Sis, is Shiro's yours?" asked Raksha. "He's my friend and my future mate, Raksha," said Elena. "O…oh," said Raksha. "Now, you three run along and have fun. Tonight will be a night to remember," said Akasha with a smile. The kids nods as they head off for some fun. Once she's alone, she felt someone holding from behind. She smiles and said "So you have come to greet me, my love?" "Oh course, my love," said Dracula as he kisses her neck. "It's good to be back home and back to you, my King," said Akasha as she holds him. "So, Raksha is Elena's new sister. That's nice," said Dracula. "Yes. Her father passed away and she was all alone. So, I'm taking care of her and she deserves both a family and a mother. Is that wrong?" asked Akasha. "No, my beautiful queen. I think it is wonderful. So, are you ready for tonight?" said Dracula. She kissing him deeply and said "I wouldn't miss this for the world, my dark king. We should get ready." He nods as they spend the rest of the day to get ready for the tonight's ball.

(Nighttime. Elena's Ball)

It is nighttime at Dracula's Castle and the start of Elena's Ball. Many family members and guests are gather in the Grand Ballroom. Shiro, dressed as a vampiric Gypsy Prince outfit, looks around at the many people chatting with each other. "Oh my. There are so many people here. Mostly royals and important people," said Shiro as he walks around the ballroom. He bumps into a prince, who is 18 years old, from a far away land. His skin is ebony, his eyes are blue, and his hair is black. His clothing is a India Prince outfit. He looks at him and said "Who are you, little boy?" "Oh…forgive me. My name is Shiro," said Shiro as he bows at him. He chuckles and said "It's ok. My name is Kamir, prince of India. It's nice to meet you, Shiro." "Nice to meet you, Prince Kamir," said Shiro with a smile. "Kamir!" screamed a elegant voice. They turn to see a woman, a few years younger coming up to them with a plate of food. Her skin is pure as snow, her long flowing hair is black, her eyes is green. Her clothing is a French princess outfit. "Katrina. You don't have to be loud my dear," said Kamir with a smile. "Really?! I didn't even want to be here! You have me trapped at your home and claiming me as your mate! And another thi…" screamed Katrina before she looks at Shiro, "oh dear…I didn't see you there. So sorry." "It's ok…may I ask for your name?" asked Shiro with a smile. "I am Katrina, dear Shiro. Tis' wonderful to meet you," said Katrina as she curtsies at him. He bows at her and smiles. "Kamir, you didn't tell me you were talking with a friend," said Katrina. "It's ok, my dear. We'll talk about it later," said Kamir as he turns to Shiro, "we will be dancing soon, Shiro. Do enjoy the evening." "I will and nice to meet you," said Shiro as he bows at them and walks away. "Kind soul," said Katrina as she lays her head on Kamir's shoulder. "Yes. Although, he will go through a tough journey when he gets older," said Kamir. "How can you tell?" asked Katrina. "Call it a hunch," said Kamir. "Huh," said Katrina in a calm voice.

On the ballroom floor, Elena is dancing with Rumple to the beautiful music. "Oh my. You are pretty good, Godfather. How did you get so good at this?" asked Elena as she keep dancing. "Years of practice, dearie. Once you get to my age and find a mate of your own, you will be doing this too," said Rumple as he did a twirl with her. Shiro was walking the ballroom floor to find Elena, but felt Regina holds his hand and said "May I have this dance, Shiro?" He blushes and said "Y…yes, Regina." She smiles as she starts to perform a royal ballroom dance with him. Shiro sees Elena dancing with Rumple and blushes softly. Elena blushes as she sees Shiro dancing with Regina and he was looking at her blushing. _*I seems these two have a special spark, Regina*_ said Rumple as he mind talks to Regina. _*Indeed. But let's test with their loyalty for each other, Rumple*_ said Regina through her mind. After she said that, she twirls Shiro to a mysterious woman who holds him. Her skin is ebony, her long flowing hair is black and her eyes is green. Her clothing is a dark black Gothic style dress and a golden apple necklace. She looks at him and said "Hello, my handsome dancer." "Oh…hello miss…" said Shiro but the woman stopped him and said "Let our dance do the talking." He nods as he starts waltzing with her. Rumple twirls Elena towards an handsome man, in his late teens, in a princely outfit. His skin is light, his hair is black and his eyes are blue. "Hello, Elena Dracul," said the man with a smile. "Oh…hello…" said Elena as she looks away blushing. He dances with her and she asked "What is your name, sir?" "My name is Gaston, milady," said Gaston as he keeps dancing with Elena. "Gaston…a royal name," said Elena as she keeps dancing. Meanwhile, Shiro is dancing with the mysterious woman and looks at Elena dancing with Gaston. "So…you care for the Princess, my dancer?" asked the mysterious woman. "Yes…I do care for him," said Shiro as he keep dancing. "I see…A gypsy falling for the princess of the night. A sweet tale of forbidden love," said the mysterious woman as she keeps dancing. He keeps blushing deeply as the music stops and guests starts to exchange dance partners. She twirls Shiro across the floor as Gaston does the same thing and, as if on cue or by fate or both, they hold each other in their arms and looked at each other. Everyone looked on at the couple along with Regina and Rumple chuckling. Dracula, Akasha and Dullahan looked on. "Um…Elena…" said Shiro in a low voice. "I know, Shiro. Ignore everyone here and let's just dance. Just you and me," said Elena as she holds him tightly. He nods and said "Ok, my Princess." Dracula nods to the music players to play song called 'Dance of Fate'. As the music plays, Shiro and Elena starts dancing and, to their surprise, are dancing to the music perfectly. The crowd was impressive to their being. Kamir and Katrina were very impressed by the two. "Whoa. I didn't think they can dance that good," said Katrina as she was close to Kamir. "Yes, my dear. They got the moves," said Kamir with a smile. Regina smiles and said "They make a good couple, Rumple. But I have a feeling you have something to spice this party up, no?" "Oh you know me far too well, dearie," said Rumple with an snake-like grin. Dracula, Akasha, Dullahan, Wolf  & Raksha watching them dance. "He is good. Perhaps too good. You're sure he's a Gypsy, dear brother?" asked Wolf. "He is. But the years have been very kind to him. He looks more matured than he was 6 years ago. Still remember that punch he gave me," said Dullahan as he rubs his left side of his face. "Should've asked me to tag along with you on that day. He couldn't take on both of us," said Wolf with a snicker. "Don't start with me, hybrid," said Dullahan with a growl. "Oh…did I struck a nerve?" asked Wolf. Dullahan was about to chew him out before Akasha said "Now boys. Calm thyself. This is not the place nor the time for your petty fights. This is my beloved daughter's night." "Yes, mother," said Dullahan and Wolf in unison. "Boys will be boys, my love," said Dracula in a calm voice. "I know, my love. Thank goodness that Elena is not like them. But Shiro…she looks like she trusted him and seems happy. And their dancing is in perfect sync," said Akasha. "Yes. I think that Elena might have picked her future mate," said Dracula with a smile. "Did she? Clever girl," said Akasha with a smile. Raksha looks on at them dancing and said "Wow. Elena and Shiro looks perfect together. I hope I found someone in the future." Back at the ballroom floor, Shiro and Elena finished their dance with the twirl and an elegant bow. The ballroom erupted with loud clapping from everyone. "Bravo! Bravo! That was beautiful!" screamed Raksha as she was clapping hard. "Flawless dancing," said Dracula with a grin. "Not bad, Shiro. Not bad at all," said Regina while clapping. Gaston was leaning on the wall and said "Eh…wasn't that great…" Shiro pants hard and said "My goodness. I didn't think I could dance that good. That was…that was…" "Magical," said Elena as she was panting hard herself and smiles at him. "Yes…that," said Shiro with a smile. Before Dracula can say anything, there was a deafening howling outside the castle. Everyone looked around as Dullahan looked at Wolf with the 'What did you do?' look. "I didn't bring anyone, brother," said Wolf in a calm voice. "Not even Ruby?" asked Dullahan. "I did ask her but she was busy with some 'family issues'," said Wolf. "But if it wasn't you then who is it?" asked Dullahan. Before Wolf can answer, a big grey wolf come crashing out of the window and lands on the dance floor. All the guests was scared and, as precaution, Dracula cast a protection spell around the everyone in the room. Shiro sees the spell and tries to get him and Elena to safety, but the grey wolf bark loudly to summon a black force field to surround the floor preventing them from escaping. "Mmmmm. Not bad, Rumple," said Regina with a smile. "But that wasn't me!" screamed Rumple. "What?! If it wasn't you, then who did that?!" screamed Regina. In the far back of the crowd, the mysterious woman grins evilly as she was rubbing her golden apple necklace. "Hehehehehehehehehe…now the fun can begin," said the mysterious woman. Back at the dance floor, the giant grey wolf growls at them as Elena is starting to panic. "Oh no! Why?! Why did it have to tonight?! Shiro! We have to…" said Elena before she saw Shiro looking at the wolf and sees his eyes turns yellow. "Elena…whatever you do, stay behind me," said Shiro in a much older voice. "S…Shiro…" said Elena as she calm down. "Don't worry. I will protect you, my princess," said Shiro as he growls at the wolf. "O…ok. Please do be careful," said Elena. He nods as he turns to the wolf and said "So, you go two choices. We could do this the easy way or we could do this the hard way. The choice is yours." The wolf roars at him and Shiro said "So you picked the hard way. Heh. Fine by me." He get on all fours and looks at him with a grin on his face. The wolf dashes at him as Shiro did and he tackles the wolf at full force, knocking the wolf in the force field. "Wha…how did I get so strong?" asked Shiro as he see the wolf at the wall. Elena looks on and gasp at the such strength Shiro possesses. "Shiro…he's so different. He seems so confident. So tough. So…so…strong," said Elena as she blushes deeply. The wolf gets up and looks at Elena. He dashes at her but Shiro grabs the wolf by the tail and said "Going somewhere, furball?" The wolf manages to get it's snout on her dress before Shiro slams it on the wall of the force field. She sees the force field weakening and said "Shiro! The force field is losing it's effect. He's looking weak. One more hit should take him down!" "Got it, Elena. Let's end this," said Shiro. The wolf howls in anger and snarls at him. "Oh…we're doing this?" asked Shiro with an grin. The wolf dashes at him with fury in his eyes and knocks him out of the way. "Shiro!" screamed Elena as the wolf almost at her. Just then, the wolf was grabbed by the tail again by Shiro and said in a darken voice "Leave her alone!" With all the strength he can muster, he throws the wolf into the force field for the final time. The grey wolf howled one more time before disappearing into thin air. Shiro collapsed to the floor and panting hard. "Shiro!" screamed Elena as she goes to him and holds him tightly. He looks at Elena as his eyes changes back to green. "Are you ok, Elena?" asked Shiro with a smile. "Yes, my knight. Are you ok?" asked Elena with a smile as she holds back a tear. He rubs her cheek and said "I am fine. Please don't cry, my Princess." She couldn't help herself as her emotions went into overdrive. Without thinking, she kisses him deeply and holding him as she wasn't going to let him go. He couldn't do anything but to kiss her back and holding her. Unfortunately for them, the force field went away and everyone in the ball looked at them kissing. "Bold little Gypsy, no?" asked Rumple with a chuckle. "I have to admit. He does have a valiant heart and he does care about her," said Regina as she drinks her tea. The mysterious woman looked on and said "Hmm…very interesting. I think I've got all that I need." After saying that, she heads out of the ball. Dracula clears his throat and both Elena and Shiro brakes the kiss blushing. "So…it seems you two deeply care for each other, no?" said Akasha with a smile. They both blushes deeply and nods. "Well, I guess I could award the honor of Shiro being Elena's future betrothed," said Dracula with a smile. "Really, father?" asked Elena as she blushes deeply. He nods as Akasha, Wolf, Dullahan, and Raksha smiles. Shiro smiles as everyone in the ball cheered on both him and Elena.

A few hours later, the ball was over. Most of the guests went home while some have stayed at the castle. On the outside of the castle and walking near the tree, the mysterious woman looked up at the sky. "Enjoying the view? That's not like you," said a calm voice. The mysterious woman looks back to see another hooded figure in the black coat comes up to her. "Took you long enough. And we are alone here," said the mysterious woman. The mysterious figure chuckles as he removes his hood to reveal his face to her. His skin is ebony, his hair is jet black and his eyes are green. "It feels good to feel the air on my face and hair. May I see your face pretty lady?" asked the man in a playful voice. The mysterious woman growls as she removes her hood to reveal her flawless face. Her skin is ebony, her short black hair, her eyes are green and her lipstick is black. "There. Now wasn't that so hard, Mirage?" asked the man with a smile. "Shut it. Like you one to talk, Prince. Anyway what do you have to report? Has that street rat came here into this world?" asked Mirage. "Unfortunately, no. I looked around the lands and I've haven't found the street rat," said Prince in a calm voice. "Damn it! So he's still back in Agrabah. I thought that he might be here. Well, this night wasn't too bad," said Mirage with a chuckle. "You seem in a good mood. Why is that?" asked Prince with a smile. "If you must know, I was at the ball and I was dancing a cute young Gypsy," said Mirage. "A Gypsy? I thought you hate gypsies and street rats. Are you changing, Mirage?" asked Prince as he pokes fun at her. "Oh please. I was being nice to him. He is shy and handsome. I think he might be with the princess," said Mirage. "So what is our next move?" asked Prince. "Well, I guess we can spend some more time in this world and I have a task for you," said Mirage. "What is that?" asked Prince. "You should be her tutor. She could be of use to you," said Mirage. "But you said yourself not to meddle in the affairs of the worlds," said Prince. "True, but you won't be meddling per se. You will just be influencing a cute girl and I think she will let you be her tutor," said Mirage. "But what about the Gypsy and my mission" asked Prince. "Your mission? You can still do it. You don't need to tutor her 24/7 and her father has a collection of looking glasses that we could use," said Mirage with a grin. "That is true. It would make finding the street rat and the princess a lot easier," said Prince. "Also, I doubt that you will have trouble with the Gypsy. He seems a good little boy. In the meantime, I will be near your side in the shadows. For now, let's return to Morbia to rest up," said Mirage as she opened a black portal for them. "Understood," said Prince as he enters the portal. She smiles as she enter portal and when she did, the portal closed on them.

In the room of Elena, she was laying in her bed in her black nightgown and yawns cutely. "Shiro. Come on out, silly," said Elena with a giggle. "I don't think this sleepwear is suited for me," said Shiro in a calm voice. "Come on. Let's see. Pretty please, my wittle Shiro?" asked Elena in a cute voice. He comes out wearing a spare midnight blue sleepwear. "You look wonderful, Shiro," said Elena while blushing. "This seems a bit much, Elena," said Shiro as he moves around in his sleepwear. "It's perfect on you, silly," said Elena as she pats on the bed as a sign for him to join her. He goes to her and climbs in bed with her. She hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear "Thank you for coming to my ball and saving me from that giant wolf. I was so scared." He smiles as he holds her and whispers back "Anything for you, my princess." She blushes deeply and looks into his eyes as Shiro did the same. As if on an unspoken word, they closes their eyes, lean forward and created a passionate kiss. While they are kissing, time to stand still around her. They keep kissing and move closer to each other. They broke the kiss and pants softly as they are catching their breath and look at each other. "T…that was…" said Elena as she was panting softly. "A…amazing…" said Shiro as he was panting softly. She smiles and yawns softly. "We should get some sleep, Shiro," said Elena. "Yes. After the events at your ball tonight, I'm drained," said Shiro with a yawn. She let go of him, lays on the bed and covers herself up. He follow suit and snuggles up to her. She smiles as she holds him. "Good night, Shiro," said Elena as she falls asleep. "Good night, Elena," said Shiro as he falls asleep as well. The two sleep soundly into the night. A few hours later, Elena wakes up with the sound of her stomach growling softly. "Oh great. I forgot to drink my blood goblet and now it's stale. I need some fresh blood," said Elena as her fangs was out. She looks around and sees Shiro still sleeping and his bare neck is showing. "S…Shiro's neck…no. I…I can't. I…" said Elena as she tries to fight her hunger but she gives in to it. "I…I'm sorry, Shiro," said Elena as she leans down to his neck. She kisses his neck before she bites him softly so that she does wake him and drinks his blood. She drinks slowly and stops as she felt Shiro wraps his arms around her. She blushes as she keep drinking his blood until she had her fill.

The morning sun comes up for the next morning. Elena wakes up and licks her lips. "That was a good sleep. And that blood taste so good. I wonder where it's from?" asked Elena as she stretches her arms. She looks at Shiro's still sleeping with his back towards her. She chuckles as she goes and holds him but then feels something touching her belly. She looks down and she let out a soft gasp. Attached to Shiro is a sliver wolf tail swaying slowly. She gulps as she lays her hand on the tail and, to her surprise, it is real. "Shiro has a tail…" said Elena as she rubs it softly. Shiro starts to move a little and she move her hand away from the tail. He wakes up and yawns. "What a beautiful morning. The sun is shining, birds are singing and it's a great day to be alive," said Shiro with a smile on his face. "G…good m…morning, Shiro," said Elena in a worried voice. "Elena, what's wrong?" asked Shiro as he looks at her. "You got a tail, Shiro," said Elena. "A tail? Nonsense, Elena. I don't have a tail," said Shiro with a chuckle. She points at the big lump under the cover. He looks down, removes it and shocked to see that Elena was right. "Oh Earth Mother! I have a tail?! A wolf tail?!" screamed Shiro as he was in panic mode. "Calm down, Shiro. It's not that bad," said Elena as she tries to calm him down. He calms down for a bit and looks at his tail as he wags it softly. "This is odd, Elena," said Shiro as he rubs his tail. "Given on what happened last night, it was odd. But, I still…it was a good ball," said Elena as she hugs him. He hugs her back and his tail disappears. "Your tail is gone, Shiro," said Elena. "I guess so," said Shiro. Just then, the door opens up and coming in is a bunch of cocker spaniel puppies hopping on the bed and starts licking both Shiro and Elena. "Oh my! S…stop! Stop! I'm ticklish!" screamed Elena as she was laughing hard. "Mercy! Mercy!" screamed Shiro as he was laughing as well. Dracula comes in and smiles at the scene. He claps his hands, the pups stops and goes to the table. "I see you enjoy your gift from Gaston, Elena," said Dracula with a smile. She looks at him and said "Really, papa? That was nice of him," said Elena with a smile. "Indeed. Also, I must return Shiro back to his home," said Dracula. "I know, father. I can still visit him, right?" asked Elena. "Yes. You can still visit him. Now Shiro, please be ready for your departure," said Dracula in a calm voice. He nods softly as he gets up and heads into the bathroom to freshen up while Elena was getting out of bed and gets ready.

A few hours later, Shiro, in his Gypsy outfit, stands at the door with Elena next to him and hugging tightly. "I'll promise to visit you every day, Shiro," said Elena with a smile. "I'll wait for you everyday, Elena," said Shiro as he hugs her back. Dracula comes up to him with a smile and asked "Ready, Shiro?" He let goes of her and nods as he goes to Dracula. "Goodbye, Shiro. Until we meet again," said Elena as she blows a kiss at him. He blows a kiss back at her and said "Goodbye, Princess Elena Dracul. Until we meet again." After he said it, Dracula holds him and they disappears in a cloud of red smoke. She smiles as she heads off to start her lessons.


End file.
